The invention relates to a heating device, particularly a vehicle auxiliary heating device, having a burner element in a burner head housing, the burner element opening into a combustion chamber defined by a combustion pipe, which pipe is contained in a housing of the heating device to which the burner head housing is connected. The combustion air supplied by a combustion air blower of the heating device subsequently enters into the combustion chamber from a combustion air chamber surrounding the burner element.
In my previous German laid-open Patent Application No. 38 07 190.8, a heating device, particularly a vehicle heating device of the kind mentioned above, is described. The referenced application describes a burner element which, by means of a press device can be pressed in an axial direction toward the combustion pipe for the purpose of installation. The press device presses the burner element against the correspondingly defined bearing surfaces of the burner head housing component, whereby the burner head housing component on one hand, and the outer surfaces of the burner element on the other hand, define the chamber into which the combustion air enters from the combustion air blower, which air subsequently enters the burner element.
In connection with this concept, it was found that, in the optimal use of such a heating device, with respect to low pollution and efficient combustion operation, difficulties were encountered in that the combustion airflow around the burner element is dependent upon the shape and size of the burner head housing component. Also, there is direct contact between the burner head housing component and the burner element. Such contact permits transfer of heat to the burner element via the burner head housing component, which also contains the waste gas exhaust outlet of the heating device.